Untitled Love
by DJ Sound Blast
Summary: Dylan is a small purple cat that is constantly beat up. The day he meets Aeris, that all changes. Have writers block right now, so chapter three will have to wait.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own VG Cats. I only own Dylan, Thresh, and Glimmer.**

**Finally have my first fic up.** **I'm going to need help with the title. And where to go after this chapter. I have a vague idea, but its not enough to carry me through even 10 chapters.**

Dylan was an ordanary 16 year old cat, despite the fact that he was a foot shorter than other cats his age. And also a few younger than him. He was also purple, which was usually a girls color. Because of this, he was constantly being made fun of. Take today for instance.

Valor High School (Need a new name for the school.)

SLAM! Something purple and blue hit the lockers... Hard.  
>"So Dylan. How are you today ya little purple fuck?" asked a deep black cat with large muscles, shoving Dylan into the lockers again.<br>"Come on Thresh, lets just go." said the light purple girl with him. Dylan recognized her. Her name was Glimmer.  
>"Why?" he said. "Its fun beating this gay fuck up."<br>"Just come on. You said you were taking me to see a movie."  
>He grunts. "Fine, just lemme do this real quick."<br>She sighs, and Thresh punches Dylan in the face. When he falls, Thresh kicks him in the stomach.  
>"Okay, now we can go."<p>

Ten minutes later, Dylan got up and promptly brushed the dirt off of his blue jacket.  
>"Damn it. Every single day." he sighed. "Ah well, better get home before Mom flips out."<br>He pulls out his phone and dials a number. "Hey Mom. Yeah, I'm fine, just got hung up at school. I'll be home in about an hour, okay. Love you too. Bye." He groans as he pops his back, then walks in the direction of his house. About a mile from his house, he sees two cats walking towards him, one gray, the other pink.  
>"Hi, I'm Aeris." said the pink feline. "This is my brother, Leo." Dylan told them his name, then asked: "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around."<br>Leo answered "Yeah, we just moved in yesterday, we're just trying to get used to the town now." "Seriously? Where do you live, if you don't mind me asking." "'Bout a mile that way", Aeris said as she pointed in the direction of my house. "Right next to a yellow and grey house.  
>"Hey!" Dylan said excitedly. "I have the only yellow and grey house on my street. You guys live next to me."<br>They all started walking down their street, talking about recent events. They parted an hour later to go into their houses.  
>"Mom, I'm ho-" Dylan's sentence was cut short as his mom hugged him tightly.<br>"You said you'd be home over half an hour ago. Where were you?" she asked worriedly.  
>"I was with the neighbors, Leo and Aeris." His mom noticed the cut near Dylan's eye.<br>"Oh, Dylan, have you been in another fight?" "Its nothing, Mom." Dylan said defensively. "It was only Thresh. I'm used to it now." "I can't stand you getting hurt." she said. "It hurts me to see you hurt." "Honestly, I didn't even feel the cut. I've kinda grown resistant to pain." "Okay, okay, I believe you, just don't worry me like that again. It reminded me of your father."  
>Dylan's father had up and left about nine years ago. Neither of them had seen him since. Dylan was very shy and vulnerable after he had left, so he was picked on since third grade. He never once resisted though. But right now, Dylan's father wasn't on his mind, but someone else. Aeris.<p>

**Authors Note**  
>Gonna need help on where to go after this chapter, cause I'm already lost. I'm aiming to turn it in to a romancefighting fic, but I'm not sure how. I know I epically fail, I just don't think things through. And if anyone could help me with the title, it'd be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

Dylan sat up suddenly and looked around. 'Thats what that beeping was,' he thought as he turned off his alarm clock. 'What is today?' he asked himself, then groaned when he realized it was Tuesday. 'Yet another school day.'

He got dressed in his usual outfit that consisted of a purple shirt, blue jacket, blue jeans, and blue Adidas with purple stripes. He went into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal. The house was unnaturally silent. The only thing making noise was him. His mother was already at work.

An hour later, Dylan was in Mr. 47's Biology class. "The nucleus of one of your weak cells is..." Mr. 47 droned on, Dylan not hearing any of it, until "Tomorrow, to test your inferior minds, there will be a quiz." "Ah, shit" Dylan thought, not realizing that he had also said it out loud. He looked around the room, noticing that everyone was looking at him, and also thanking the gods that Mr. 47 didn't care what anyone said. Dylan looked down sheepishly, trying to avoid the stares. The end of school bell rang then. He hurried out of the classroom, but was almost immediately stopped by Thresh.

"Where do you think you're going, asshole?" Thresh said menacingly. Dylan didn't answer. He couldn't answer. Thresh had punched him in the gut, then kicked him to the ground. Thresh then picked Dylan up by the collar and punched him in the face, leaving yet another wound. Just as he was delivering a second punch, Leo turned the corner. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" he yelled as he ran towards Thresh. In mid-stride, Leo brought up his fist. The next step, he punched Thresh in the jaw. Thresh stumbled, dazed and dizzy, then retaliated with a couple of blows. Leo blocked them and punched Thresh again. Thresh finally realized that he wouldn't be able to beat up Leo as easily as Dylan, so he left, muttering darkly. When he confirmed Thresh was gone, Leo pulled out his phone, pushed a button, and said: "Aeris, get behind the school. It's Dylan. He's been hurt... Bad." The call was ended abruptly.

Aeris had gotten to where Dylan and Leo in less than two minutes. "Who did this?" she asked. "Thresh." Leo answered. Aeris noticed the cut on Dylan's right temple. "Oh no. We've gotta stop that bleeding." she said worriedly. Aeris kneeled down to get a closer look while Leo tore off some of his shirt for a bandage. "The cut isn't deep, but it's bleeding more than it should be. And by the way Leo, I brought a first aid kit." "Eh, its a little late to fix my shirt. Besides there's no bandages in here." Leo said as he looked in the kit." "Ah, well." she said as she put the torn shirt on Dylan's head. "He should be waking up soon."

Five minutes later, Dylan was coming to. When he sat up, something wrapped around his neck. It smelled like fresh flowers. "Whoever you are, you're choking me." Dylan sputtered. The weight around his neck was released as a pink cat said, "Oh, sorry Dylan." "Aeris? Um, where are we?" "That doesn't really matter. Are you okay?" she asked, sounding immensely worried. "What?... Oh, Thresh. I'm fine." "But-" "I've been beat up by thresh since third grade. It doesn't hurt as much as you'd think." "Are... Are you sure you're okay?" "Honestly, Aeris. A couple of cuts aren't going to kill me." "I'm just glad you're okay." she said, embracing Dylan again.

"This is kinda off subject, but where's Leo? I gotta thank him for getting rid of Thresh." "He went home when I was stopping your bleeding." The cats' atropureus paw absentmindedly rose to his temple. He felt the 'bandage'. It was still wet. "It was bleeding more than it should have been, and I got worried." "Thank you, Aeris." The purple cat then looked at his phone. "Crap!" he started. "What?" Aeris asked. "It's five thirty-three. I was supposed to be home about two hours ago." "Dylan... Calm down. Leo told your mom what happened." He sighed. "You know that I owe you two, right?" "Owe us for what?" "For helping me." "Dylan, you don't owe us anything. Friends help each other." "You're right, but I still want to do something for you." "Okay, okay. You win." They laughed. "Dylan sighs and says "We should probably leave school grounds. We spend enough time here as it is." He tries to get up but realizes that Aeris is cuddling him. He doesn't want to end it, but he says "Um, Aeris" "Hmm?" He pokes her arm. "Oh, sorry." "Its okay." Dylan said simply.

Dylan got up and helped Aeris to her feet. She hugged him again and said "I'm just glad you're okay." Dylan returned the embrace.

The Next Day  
>Mr. 47's World History Class<br>Aeris' POV

'Oh just shut up already, 47.' I thought. My thoughts then drifted to the seat beside me. 'Where is he? He's usually the first one to class.' Mr. 47 spoke up. "It is time for you're fragile bodies to aquire sustenance. Class is dismissed." I hurried down to the cafeteria. As I entered the large room, I saw him at our regular table.  
>"Dylan!" I yelled. He turned around and said "Hey Aeris!" I walked over to him. "Where have you been?" "Had to get a few things. Speaking of which, I got you something." I had just noticed the bag he had with him when he pulled out a small blue box and handed it to me. "Dylan, you shouldn't-" "Yes I did. I said I owed you." "Fine." I sighed as I opened the box. I gasped as I picked up the yellow Triforce pendant. "Dylan... It's beautiful... Thank you so much." He gasped lightly as i hugged him. "One question though... How did you know I like Zelda?" "You kinda hinted at it as we were walking home." I realized that I had said Zelda was my all-time favorite game series. "Oh." "Hey, Aeris?" Dylan asked tentatively. "Do... Do you wanna come over to my house after school?" I blinked in surprise. "Um... Sure." 'Oh my god. Did he just ask me on a date?'<p>

Two Hours After School  
>Dylan's House<br>Game POV

He was reloading when the bullets whizzed past him. 'Bastards.' Dylan thought, while he finished reloading the L118A sniper rifle. He checked the amount of clips. 'Damn it, only one left.' He switched weapons to the MP9 pistol he had. 'Ha still has full ammo.' He poked his head out from his hiding spot and immediately pulled back in. 'That was way too- What was that?' He perked his ears up to hear better. *Clink*Clink*Clink* It sounded like footsteps. Dylan switched to the sniper, checked his ammo again, and waited. *Clink*Clink*Clink* It was getting closer. He tensed up, waiting for the atack. As the computer came into view, something touched his foot, and he jumped.

General POV

"Aeris!" Dylan gasped. "You scared the crap out of me!" Aeris was laughing uncontrollably. She said, through fits of laugher, "I'm sorry. *haha* I couldn't *giggle* help it. It was just *snicker* so tempting." She continued to laugh. Dylan waited. Five minutes later, she stopped laughing. "You done?" Dylan asked. "I think so." she panted. "Again, sorry 'bout that." "Nah. It's nothing. You wanna play?" "Heck yeah! What're we playing?" "Modern... Warfare... Three." Dylan said dramatically. "PS3 or X-Box remote?" "X-Box, duh." He handed her a headset, a set of no-screen-peek glasses, and a PS3 remote that looked like an X-Box one.

Game POV

The two players had a choice between Dome and Underground. Dome was chosen. The match was started, and in less than thirty seconds, the female, Pink_Death, had killed the male,AnimeFreak980. "Damn it!" "HaHa... Headshot." When Anime respawned, he set a claymore. Five seconds later, it exploded. "What the heck?" "Revenge!" After that kill, they spent the rest of the match, more or less, silent, other than the random obscenity. Before long, they were each at twenty-thousand points. Anime was matching Pink, kill for kill. But after that, she had every kill.

General POV

"Dang, Aeris. You're really good." "Why thank you Dylan. Quite frankly," she continued, "you're better than Leo. He can't get a single kill on me." "Really? I thought Leo is a major gamer." "He is. He owns everyone who crosses his path, yet he can't get a single kill from me." "Wow." Aeris looked at the clock on Dylan's nightstand. It said 8:35. "I should probably be getting home. My mom is probably making dinner." "Okay." "See you tomorrow." She got off his bed and hugged him. Dylan blinked, then returned the hug. "Yeah." he said, dumbstruck. Aeris smiled, then left. Dylan stood still for a few more minutes, then looked at his nightstand. There was a small piece of paper that wasnt there before. He picked it up. It had Aeris' number on it, and under it, read:

Thank you for the great time.  
>-Aeris<p>

He smiled and lay down on his bed. He slowly drifted off to sleep as he thought about her.

Authors Note:I am much happier with this version of the chapter. Right now I have severe writers block, so I can't do chapter three, but I am working on two other fics.


End file.
